A Nightly Ritual
by A-shiningstar
Summary: Another post 613 oneshot. LP of course. Simple and natural. This is what happened after I read all the oneshots that had been written and wanted more.


**Author's Note:** First and formost I own nothing in relation to One Tree Hill. Secondly, this fic is not meant to bash any names or people that have those names, its just an excercise in lp fluff. Enjoy! Please review! Thanks! Oh and I must not forget to shout out Thanks to Shu for very quickly beta reading!

**A Nightly Ritual**

This has become their nightly ritual since he had returned home from LA. He would return from practice or some meeting about the movie, usually to find her sleeping just like he had that night, with her hand unconsciously on her still small belly, lights on, and a recent copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ on the nightstand. He would kiss her cheek, which of course would wake her; ask her how she was, while he rested his hand atop hers on her waist. Then, he would bend to kiss where there hands had been resting, saying "hello," to their baby. Next, he'd say "hello" to his 'baby's mama' with a full on kiss, sweet and overflowing with love.

Climbing into bed, he'd ask if she ate dinner, if she hadn't she'd get a scolding look. _"You've got to eat, Peyt."_

To which, she'd frown and whine, _"I meant to, I just was so sleepy. I didn't mean to pass out like that."_

Then of course, Lucas would hop up from their bed and go whip up something quick like a PB & J sandwich, and a glass of milk. As he did this, Peyton usually read or sometimes dozed.

Then after she ate, and drank all of the milk. They would snuggle up on the bed, his hand tracing circles inches above their baby, hers resting on his chest, and then they'd talk baby names. They did not use books or websites at this point and there was no written list yet. It was rather informal and simple.

"Hannah," Suggested the expectant father.

"eh. It's ok." She replied, "Penny?"

"Penny? Really?" he asked surprised by the suggestion.

"Yeah short for Penelope, except just Penny," She explained.

"For Brooke?" he asked for clarification.

"Mmhmm. I mean we decided Haley should be the godmother, so this would be including Brooke too," voiced the mommy – to – be.

"True." He frowned, she couldn't see it but she knew…

"You don't like it?"

"eh. It's ok." He said mocking her from earlier.

She swatted at his chest playfully. "Fine. Your turn." She huffed.

"Sophia." He suggested.

"No, too…" she paused thinking, "too frilly sounding."

He chuckled, and intertwined his free hand with hers. He envisioned wedding bands on their ring fingers.

"Katherine." She suggested breaking him out of his reverie.

"Possibly, I guess. What about Jordan."

"For a girl?" she laughed, clearly thinking that the only reason the name came to his mind had a lot to do with "Air Jordan" the greatest basketball player of all time: Michael Jordan.

"Why not?" he protested, "People name girls Jordan…"

After her laughter subsided she said nothing else about it, he assumed that was a 'no', "Emma."

"I like that." He said, clearly they had not made any decisions yet, "Hope?"

"It's kind of pretty. I think I like it. Let's do boys." She suggested, "Oh I know one! Dan!" she teased

"Seriously…its not even funny." he deadpanned.

"I know. I know. Ok. I'll be serious now," she was quiet while she thought, "William."

"Wonderful name!" he certainly approved, "John?"

"As in Steinbeck?" she knew her soon to be husband well, "Oh no…way too boring." She protested. "Simon."

Suddenly, chipmunks flashed into his mind. "Right and when we have more we can name them Alvin and Theodore." He teased.

She giggled, and turned around to face him, moving his hands to her lower back, so he was holding her close. "You want more?" She questioned staring up at him.

"I want a slue of kids with you Peyton Sawyer." He spoke the truth as he stared into her green eyes, and he couldn't resist he had to kiss her. "Soon to be Scott." He said as their lips parted.

She smiled, he was sweet. "Well dear, let's just have this one first, and then we can see how we feel about more."

He kissed her forehead. How was he so lucky? She rested her head on his chest. "Shall I continue?" he asked.

"Sure." She spoke quietly growing sleepy.

"Ernest." He threw out, knowing it was a long shot.

"Luke, we are naming a baby not an 80 year old man." She reminded him, "My turn. Jack…well Jackson, and then we call him Jack."

"Hmm maybe. I do like the name." he admitted. "Jackson Keith Scott." He tried out the name. "We'll see." He could tell she was falling asleep again. He placed a tender kiss atop her wavy locks, "Goodnight Blondie. Goodnight, little Scott" he whispered. He soon drifted off to sleep himself dreaming of a little girl named Penny Elizabeth Scott, with a head full of blonde curls, and piercing blue eyes. When she laughed her eyes lit up, and she had him completely wrapped around his finger. When he woke to Peyton's feverish kisses trailing down his body, that was also beginning to be a ritual, a split second before he consented to her seduction, he thought, _when she's a teen – my god, we'll have to lock her up!_


End file.
